<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Werewolf!? I mean- by emrys_littlepup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887413">Another Werewolf!? I mean-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_littlepup/pseuds/emrys_littlepup'>emrys_littlepup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barrison One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Barry Allen, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_littlepup/pseuds/emrys_littlepup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Fem Barry and Harry in Allison and Issac's position when Chris walks in on them. And you know, instead of Chris it's Joe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barrison One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Werewolf!? I mean-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfic on Ao3 and I'm really excited. This one-shot is inspired by a Teen Wolf scene. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why exactly am I here instead of at Star Labs?" Harry asks as he slips his jacket off. Barry sighs and turns back to the genius.</p><p>"I forgot something Caitlin told me to bring and I need your help to find it." Barry says, shrugging. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Yes I don't know where it is and yes it's very important, so we need to find it before Caitlin starts asking."</p><p>Harry stares at the female speedster in front of him, he considers it. More time to spend with her, isn't that why you agreed to go with her int he first place, his mind provides. Ignoring whatever his head supplied him, he reluctantly nods. Who knows what kind of tangent Caitlin would go off on if she found out Barry lost something so important, and most likely irreplaceable.</p><p>"What did Snow give you?" Harry asks. Barry blinks.</p><p>"Um, I-I uh don't really know what was on it," Barry starts. Harry gives her a look, which causes her to finish her sentence quickly. "But it was USB drive that she said had information about something that took her a long time to discover..."</p><p>She trails off at the look on Harry's face. He runs a hand over his face.</p><p>"All right." He says with a heavy sigh. "We should start looking now, that should give us enough time to find it and then get back to Star Labs."</p><p>The forensic scientist nods and starts to look around, Harry follows not long after.</p><hr/><p>Somehow the two end up in the scarlet speedster's bedroom sitting on her bed.</p><p>"You didn't find anything, did you." Barry asks. Harry covers his face with his hands and leans his elbows on his knees. He nods.</p><p>Barry groans and turns so she's sitting all the way on the bed in the middle. Harry straightens and leans over to Barry.</p><p>"Did you look-" Harry starts. Barry interrupts him.</p><p>"Yes!" She shouts, annoyed. She turns her head to Harry's direction. She's met with Harry's face a lot closer than she first thought it was.</p><p>Everything goes silent, but neither notice. Now that they're here, in the moment, faces inches away, feeling each other's breath on their face, it's unreal.</p><p>Barry has always had a crush the Harrison Wells from her own Earth and it grew when they met, alongside other things. After that became a disaster and Harry came along, that crush shifted to Harry and deepened it into something more. She fell in love with Harry and how could she not. Harry's everything she's ever dreamed of. Smart, level headed, handsome, and he would anything for those he loves. His daughter is evidence on that. He has demons too, demons that could level out her own, demons that could calm her demons. But could she do this?</p><p>Harry stares into those bright green eyes he's fallen in love with. He's fallen in love with a lot about Barry since he first step foot on this Earth. He fell in love with her eyes first of course, he immediately noticed them when he met her. He then fell for her smile, it's beautiful, it's her. The perfect mix of a cheeky grin and a mischievous smirk. After that it was everything about Barry and it was a hard fall. He never thought he could love after the death of Jesse's mother and his wife, but love is love. It was hard because he couldn't deny it and he wanted to, for the sake of Team Flash. But could he go for it?</p><p>They snap back into reality at the same time. Conflict was present in green and blue eyes. The conflict disappears in the blue eyes, but a bit still shows in the green eyes.</p><p>Harry starts to lean in, but stops when Barry leans slightly away. She looks down with a scoff.</p><p>"Seriously?" She asks softly, looking back up at the blue eyes.</p><p>"What?" He asks, slightly distracted.</p><p>"You were just trying to kiss me." Barry says as if it's obvious.</p><p>"No I wasn't." Harry says, it's a bit too quick and his eyes-. Stop getting distracted, Barbra Allen, Barry firmly tells her self.</p><p>"Then what were you trying to do? Head butt me?" She asks, her voice is a bit louder. Back to a normal level instead of a soft whisper. This brings Harry all the way to awareness.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I was trying to kiss you." Harry admits. Barry opens her mouth slightly in shock. It opens wider and she starts to stand up.</p><p>"Are you completely out of your mind?" She asks as she turns back to the calmly sitting Harry. Knew she was going to do this, he thinks. "You actually think I want to kiss you or, or any other Wells again."</p><p>Harry notes to ask about the 'again' part, but besides that he continues to be silently listen as she rants.</p><p>"Because trust me on this I wouldn't, I would never kiss you, ever, never." She ends her rant with him nodding.</p><p>"No, okay. All right, fine." He says as he stands. Barry looks at him in confusion, but opts to take a step back. Harry, surprisingly, but unwelcomed, strips his shirt. He full on takes the hem of his shirt and pulls up, taking his shirt off. Today, he decided to not wear a under shirt, so his chest was on full display. He throws his shirt onto the bed and turns back to Barry. "I won't kiss you either."</p><p>Barry tries to keep her eyes on his handsome face and cute tousled hair, but she just couldn't help herself. His chest is chiseled and hairless. A clean six pack and tight muscled arms. Her heart skips a beat and her breathing catches in her throat. Barry's eyes flick up to Harry's to see smug clear in his beautiful blue eyes. That's when she decides. Decide what exactly? Well to take her shirt off too.</p><p>She pulls up on the hem of her shirt the same way Harry did and holds the balled shirt in her hands. Harry's eyes widen slightly, she caught him off guard. His eyes gaze over her body. He starts from the bottom up. Her flat stomach shows muscles, her bra is black lace and the curve of-. Harry's thoughts and staring is interrupted by the sound of foot steps nearing and the bedroom door opening.</p><p>They both turn their heads to see Joe standing in the door way. Barry immediately turns around and begins trying to shove her shirt back on. Harry does the same.</p><p>"Barry, can you meet me in the kitchen?" He asks, more like demands. "Where I left my belt, that holds my gun."</p><p>And he walks away, leaving Barry to scurry after him after she's able to put her shirt back on and Harry to look at the trestle with wide eyes and a 'shit' expression. He slowly straightens his shirt as he stares.</p><p>"Another Wells!?" He hears Joe yell at Barry downstairs. And the damn bastard smirks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. If enough people ask I might make this into a mini series to fulfill mine and other's Barrison needs with a fem Barry Allen. Also if you hadn't noticed Barry's full name in this is Barbara Allen since her mother loved musicals so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>